Fairy Tail Facebook
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: As the title says... This is only a project so far. Fairy Tail has discovered the internet just recently, and guess what? THEY FOUND THE DREADED FACEBOOK AS WELL! How much drama, romance, and choas will this horrific site cause in our beloved guild? Will Dragon Slayers ever understand the internet? YES THEY WILL. Before destroying the computer, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, a Fairy Tail Facebook thingy. Why not? Seems cool. :D Anywho, for those who do not know me, I am Strawberrycheezecake! (Unless I changed my username. o-o ) :D I recommend my stories! Hehe! Anywho, sorry if some of the characters are a bit… OC/AU(?) (I don't know if I used that correctly.) Anyways, blah blah blah… None of my OC's will be in this, sorry if you were expecting Maemi or Ignus or Nadia or anyone. I might add them later. .3.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Lucy Heatifila **__tagged__** Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and 2 others**__in a photo._

Hehe! Look at us everyone!

**Natsu Dragneel, Happy The Cat, and 4 others liked this.**

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_Sfghjkbgftyu5yyewuidskxcb

_**Levy McGarden  
**_Lu-Chan! I think Natsu doesn't know how to use the internet…

_**Happy The Cat  
**_I don't think he knows how to use a keyboard either!

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_Dujbgftyuikjhgfder567uiuytrfvbjku

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_I'll be right over Natsu…

* * *

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_Ohhh! So this is how you use a computer-thingy! HEY WHO WANNA FIGHT?!

**Happy The Cat liked this.**

_**Gray Fullbuster  
**_Flame-Brain, you can't fight over the internet.

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_What makes ya say that? LOOK AT THIS! *Punches Gray*

_**Gray Fullbuster  
**_Still doesn't work. I remain unaffected.

_**Gajeel Redfox  
**_Dfgyuiknbvfdrtyujuy6543456789tgh

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_That sounds like his singing! HAHA!

_**Gray Fullbuster  
**_Hey Levy… Mind helping Gajeel out?

_**Levy McGarden  
**_Yeah. I'll help out. If Lu-Chan could teach Natsu, Gajeel shouldn't be hard.

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_Levy-Chan! I bet you're blushing right now!

_**Levy McGarden  
**_Am not!

* * *

_**Mirajane Strauss  
**_Hehe! Weekly Sorcerer Magazine chose me as Fiore's greatest Matchmaker! I'm so happy right now! YAY!  
**Lucy Heartifelia, Lisanna Strauss, and 10 others like this.**

_**Juvia Lockser  
**_Juvia is happy for you, Mirajane!

_**Lisanna Strauss  
**_Congrats Mira-nee!

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_Yay! I knew you could do it, Mira!

_**Elfman Strauss  
**_I'm so happy for you, Nee-chan… I'M CRYING MANLY TEARS!

_**Cana Alberona  
**_Yeaaahaha! MIRA! WHOOOO~!  
**(3 People like this.)**

* * *

_**Natsu Dragneel **__messaged __**Lucy Heartifelia**_

Natsu:

HIYA LUCE!  
_**Lucy: **_Hi Natsu!

_**Natsu: **_:poop:  
_**Lucy: **_EWWW! D:  
_**Natsu Dragneel **__added __**Happy The Cat**__, __**Erza Scarlet**__, and __**Gray Fullbuster **__to the conservation.  
__**Gray: **_Yo.  
_**Natsu: **_HI GAY!  
_**Lucy Heartifelia, Erza Scarlet, **__and __**Gray Fullbuster **__left the conservation. _

_**Happy: **_Aye!

* * *

**That's all I could think of write now. XD I was on Facebook as I did this, so it was fun. Cx Sorry if this isn't that good, but honestly, this is a small project. I wanna see if this is good or not. And yes, the whole "HI GAY!" Part was intentional. XD**

**ANYWHO! Thank you for reading the project so far! -Heart-**

**R&R**  
**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! This got pretty popular in one day… 5 reviews… O-O More popular than my most popular story… Not as many views though. I want to thank everyone so far for enjoying this! Hopefully, this will be longer… I don't plan on this ending soon though. I might, however, end it once it reaches… 100 chapters or so? Yeah, that's a good one. If it gets really popular, I might make a second one. ^w^**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Facebook, Fairy Tail, or Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Happy The Cat **__messaged __**Carla The Cat**_

Happy:

Hi Carla! :3  
_**Carla: **_…Hello, he-cat.  
_**Happy: **_Hey Carla? owo  
_**Carla: **_Yes…?

_**Happy: **_Natsu sent me this… I should listen to it! :D  
Facebook is shutting down on May 8th! Please send this to 10 of your friends, and you will remain on Facebook because you are an idiot!  
_**Carla: **_You truly are one…  
_(Seen at 6:12 P.M.)_

* * *

_**Makarov Dreyar **__listed __**Laxus Dreyar **__as his grandson!_

**Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, and 23 others liked this.**

_**Laxus Dreyar  
**_Really Gramps? People already know we're related…

_**Makarov Dreyar  
**_Is it wrong to show my affection to my wittle grandson?

_**Laxus Dreyar  
**_Someone tell me that was a friggin' typo.

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_HEY _Lucy_! Laxus knows how to use the internet, and he's a Dragon Slayer! D:

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_He's a second generation, remember Natsu? And stop dragging me into statuses!

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_Sorry Luce! :D It's fun though!

_**Mirajane Strauss  
**_This reminds me! I need to list Lisanna and Elfman as my siblings! D: I'm such a horrible sister! D':

_**Elfman Strauss  
**_D-Don't cry, Nee-Chan! You're a wonderful, manly sister!

_**Lisanna Strauss  
**_Yeah Mira-Neechan! You're an amazing older sister! ):

_**Mirajane Strauss  
**_Aww! -Heart- Thank you~!

_**Makarov Dreyar  
**_STOP SPAMMING MY NOTIFICATIONS! I'M TRYING TO LOOK AT THE PIN-UPS!

_**Laxus Dreyar**_

…Seriously Gramps? You just said that on the internet. People can look this shit up.

_**Makarov Dreyar  
**_Oh… Oh well! DEAL WITH IT INTERNET! B)

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_HE MADE THAT FACE THING UNCOOL! D:

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_It's called an emoji Natsu…

* * *

_**Hibiki Lates **__tagged __**Lucy Heartifelia, Levy McGarden, **__and __**4 others **__in a status._  
So… This is the internet, hm? So much like my Archive Magic… Except… It's on something. And everyone can use it. I've seen some rather nice ladies out there though~ PM me~  
#TaggingPeople #SexyMe  
**Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki likes this.**

_**Cana Alberona  
**_Holy shit! I was friggin'… DRUNK. YOU RUINEDItaibgdushg

_**Erza Scarlet  
**_It seems Cana has passed out, but managed to his the 'Enter' key…

_**Levy McGarden  
**_?

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_WTH?! D: No Hibiki! NO.

_**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki  
**_The sweet PARFUM of Erza~! Come to me, MY LOVE.

_**Erza Scarlet  
**_I shall be right back…

_**Levy McGarden  
**_Uh… Erza… That's called Brb.

_**Hibiki Lates  
**_It seems as if Erza isn't answering~ How are you, Levy?

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_We know where your guild is!

_**Hibiki Lates  
**_Ah, Lucy as well~! I'll see you both tonight at 9~. How does that sound?

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_Lucy! D: You said we'd hang out at 9! D':

_**Gajeel Redfox  
**_The hell, Hibiki? You shouldn't be saying to meet girls at 9 at nighttime… They'd be sleeping, you jackass.

_**Hibiki Lates  
**_With me. ;)

_**Natsu Dragneel  
**_Why the hell would Lucy sleep with you? :T She has her own house and bed! Super comfy too! :D

_**Hibiki Lates  
**_Oh~. Is that so, Lucy? I should come over to your place instead then.

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_NO. Just for everyone's info, Loke's been summoned just now, so no one's coming into my house!

_**Loke The Lion  
**_What about me then, Lucy~?

_**Lucy Heartifelia  
**_I'm surrounded by perverts… ):

* * *

_**Erza Scarlet  
**_It seems as if Ichiya has been dealed with, now to deal with the idiots on here! Get off of these lacrima devices and go do something!  
**No one likes this.**

* * *

_**Makarov Dreyar **__added __**Mavis Vermillion **__as a friend.  
_**The Entire Guild of Fairy Tail likes this.**

_**Hibiki Lates  
**_Who's Mavis? He sounds nice. Is he a womanizer, like us~?

_**Mavis Vermillion  
**_;~; M-Makarov!

_**Makarov Dreyar  
**_Mavis is a female. ._.

_**Hibiki Lates  
**_Oh. Would you like to hang out with me sometime, miss?

_**Mavis Vermillion  
**_I can't! :D I'm dead!

**(All of The Guild of Fairy Tail likes this comment.)**

* * *

_**Mirajane Strauss **__listed __**Elfman Strauss **__and __**Lisanna Strauss **__as her Brother and Sister!_

**Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, and 15 others like this.  
**

_**Mirajane Strauss  
**_Yay! :D I'm the best big sister ever!  
**(2 people like this comment.)**

* * *

_**Bisca Connell **__tagged __**Wendy Marvell **__and __**Romeo Conbolt **__in a picture._

Aww! Isn't this just so precious? Wendy and Romeo babysitted Asuka while Alzack and I went out on a little 'mission'. ;)  
**Alzack Connell likes this.**

_**Alzack Connell  
**_What's with the winky face and quotes honey? We seriously went out on a small mission.

_**Bisca Connell  
**_I mean what happened AFTER the mission!

_**Alzack Connell  
**_Oh… THAT. Okay. Let's just hope and pray Asuka will NOT read this when she gets an account, and when she understands this.

_**Happy The Cat  
**_Aye.  
**(8 people like this comment.)**

* * *

**SO. THAT'S ABOUT IT. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed it. Especially the final status. XD For everyone who understands that, good job. ;) Haha!**

**R&R**  
**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


End file.
